


殷殷

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Elite ninja doesn't know how to confess, M/M, Yamato is too cute Kakashi can't take it!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Summary: 不小心有了！含羞的後續





	殷殷

**Author's Note:**

> 不小心有了！  
> [含羞](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902275)的後續

午餐過得很和平。  
至少在鳴人回來打擾前。  
他拉下面罩塞了整個飯糰進口，像隻臉頰鼓脹的松鼠，一邊咀嚼，眼角餘光瞥見大和不認同的搖頭。  
「前輩，你這樣會噎到的。」  
口中充滿食物，卡卡西哼哼唔唔似乎說了些什麼，然後拿起冷茶灌下，將食物沖刷進胃。  
「你擔心太多了。」  
舔唇，卡卡西將面罩戴好，用餐費時前後大約一分鐘。  
「不好好品嘗對廚師可是很失禮的。」  
大和的教養很好，每一口都細細品味。  
或許平常沒有多少機會可以悠閒吃飯，又是幫助鳴人修行耗盡力氣，卡卡西看大和露出幸福的表情。  
啊啊，這樣看來真是可愛。  
「之前是誰說不想吃飯的？」  
大和聽了有些窘迫，低下頭，幾乎要把臉埋進飯糰裡。  
「嘛，所以說前輩的話要聽，不吃飯可沒力氣。」  
頷首，大和紅了臉頰。  
啊啊，這樣看來好好親的樣子。  
回味起影分身傳遞的親吻觸感，卡卡西沉浸在一喜一怒的複雜情緒中。  
那個混蛋，雖然是自己的影分身，還是個混蛋。  
竟然比他搶先吻了大和，儘管只是在臉頰上。  
說起來，大和竟然累得睡著也沒有察覺，他不知是要怪自己給大和太多負擔還是埋怨大和的粗心。  
當然，其實哪個選項都無所謂。  
重點是，他現在很不爽。  
區區一名影分身竟然想挑釁，張狂地利用本體的心情。  
他知道他有事情要做。  
正好看見逐漸靠近的橘色身影，鳴人高呼著跑向他們，於是卡卡西語氣故作輕鬆地對大和說。  
「那之後就交給你了。」  
大和點頭，加快吃飯的速度。  
他們都要各自忙起來了。 

踏入鄰近的茂密樹林，找到一塊空曠的場地。  
卡卡西熟練地結印，影分身伴隨煙霧出現，一臉笑意。  
畢竟思考相通，對方已經知道卡卡西找他的用意。  
「你是什麼意思？」  
竟然敢違抗本體命令的質問在開口後決定臨時取消。  
影分身聳肩，不以為意。  
「因為，某人是個膽小鬼，明明心裡一直在想，卻什麼都不做，所以我幫了個小忙。」  
就算影分身說得對，卡卡西仍有種秘密被揭發的彆扭。  
屬於他的一部分，自然知道他的一切。  
「他的臉頰親起來軟軟的，我想嘴唇也會是一樣的觸……」  
一個閃身，尾音消逝在空氣中。  
殘餘的靜電發出劈啪聲響。  
卡卡西收手，明知這是短淺的舉動，但他就是嚥不下這口氣。  
影分身輕鬆閃開後，瞇起眼睛狡猾地笑。  
「這麼嫉妒可不行喔，太緊迫盯人會讓對方卻步的。」  
他想回嘴，他想反擊。  
但從一開始問題就是出在隱瞞的自己。  
現在被這樣調侃他也難以反駁。  
「再說，就是因為你都不行動，我才想說幫你一把。」  
卡卡西突然開始認真思考怎麼弄個會遵從他命令的影分身出來，而不是這種麻煩的傢伙。  
「怎麼樣？那個殘留在嘴唇上的觸感很好吧？」  
先是苦無拂過臉頰，接著能聽到如鳥般啼叫的雷鳴。  
「嘛，有這種力氣和我打架，倒不如用在追求他……」  
寫輪眼一開，卡卡西現在什麼都不管了。 

雷擊相交，火花撒放，炸出巨響。  
樹林裡的小動物爭相逃竄。  
衝擊大的連在瀑布旁修煉的鳴人都被吸引，停下動作。  
「大和隊長，這是怎麼回事。」  
一名影分身受指示，跳下木樑，向大和詢問。  
「我想，前輩只是在鍛鍊吧。」  
因為看見鳴人的努力。  
附帶一個了然於心的微笑。  
卡卡西怎麼也想不到大和的擅自解讀，也看不到大和的自豪表情。  
要是知道了，被影分身挖苦的心應該能稍微被撫平。 

力氣很快用盡。  
邊運作寫輪眼並維持影分身，迅速消耗他不多的查克拉。  
影分身消失後，卡卡西砰一聲倒在草地上。  
場面滑稽，還好現下只有他一個人。  
想要教訓影分身，卻把自己搞得很累，不但事沒成，心情現在更是不快。  
看著天上悠悠飄然的白雲，卡卡西終於冷靜下來，開始思考。  
最好的報復就是如願和大和交往，他受創的心理才能平復。  
問題是。  
怎麼做。  
忍校的教科書、忍術的密技捲軸，自然沒有任何幫助。  
即使是他飽讀無數次的親熱系列，也止於文字的幻想之間。  
大和不可能像書中的女主角一樣對他投懷送抱，雖然妄想一下沒有大礙，但實際要操作的戀愛，他無所適從。  
做完了白日夢，卡卡西起身，大致整理下儀容。  
部分髮梢被電焦，背心增加了幾道裂口，長褲滿是灰塵。  
之後還得縫補清理，有些瑣碎的工作。  
將手插進褲袋，他懶洋洋地踱步去和大和會合。  
走出樹林，卡卡西才發現沒有了鳴人多重的吆喝。  
他很快在大樹下找到答案。  
鳴人正躺在大和為他製作的長椅上，大聲打呼，上身的橘色外套，應該是大和為他蓋上的。  
「啊，卡卡西前輩，辛苦了。」  
遞上水筒，大和對卡卡西微笑。  
「這傢伙就這樣睡著了？」  
卡卡西發問。  
看鳴人睡得很熟，口水直流，應該是沒有機會窺見他的臉，卡卡西放心摘下面罩，喝了幾口水潤喉。  
「鳴人很努力修煉，是不想輸給前輩吧。」  
嗯，卡卡西覺得有什麼細節搞錯了，但他沒有糾正。  
「前輩也是看到鳴人很努力，所以不想輸給他對吧。」  
錯，這下是大錯特錯。  
但卡卡西一點也不想暴露自己的小心眼。  
他只是不滿影分身搶走了他應得的吻，趁著大和睡著的時候。  
這提醒了卡卡西。  
究竟要怎麼做，才能和大和交往。  
普通的告白？要是失敗了大概連現有的關係都會瓦解。  
意外的告白？如果被大和認為是他在捉弄也沒說服力。  
情書的告白？若是要屬名他沒勇氣不屬名又違背主旨。  
啊啊，這真麻煩……  
他忍不住學起了和鳴人同期的懶散智匠的口頭禪。  
「……那個，前輩。」  
大和溫和的嗓音，讓他由呆愣中驚醒。  
「嗯？有事嗎？大和。」  
「……前輩，還不把面罩戴起來嗎？」  
「嘛，有點熱。」  
反正鳴人睡著了也看不到。  
「這樣……」  
卡卡西看大和撇過頭，刻意望著遠處，抿起的嘴角透露他此刻的緊張。  
不知道是不是卡卡西的錯覺，大和的耳朵染上了粉色。  
「怎麼了，大和？又不是沒看過我的臉。」  
卡卡西很確信他的後輩有見過隱藏在面罩下的真面目，吃午飯時大和也看見了，雖然不過是側臉。  
「……那個……我以為，前輩不喜歡讓人看到你的臉。」  
「是這樣嗎？」  
摸摸自己的口眼鼻，應該沒什麼讓人特別在意的地方。  
「當、當然是！卡卡西前輩明明總是一下就拉起面罩的！」  
大和用力點著頭，因為激動，耳朵成了深紅透嫩的狀態。  
這樣驚慌失措的樣子真不像他可靠的後輩……  
突然，電光流通，卡卡西的思緒連接上了。  
看來他不是全無機會。 


End file.
